Potion Drops
by hervissa
Summary: A few drabbles about our beloved Severus Snape :) Mostly there will be "missing pieces" from the books, but maybe it'll contain something more later ;) v: Black Fury
1. i: It Burns

**Sooo...here's the first drabble from this collection. It's from GoF, at the third task. When Voldy called all the Death Eaters, of course that Severus felt it too...**

**I hope that it's not much bad ;)**

**Read, review & enjoy!**

* * *

**I. It Burns**

Severus Snape had a bad day. It seemed that because of the last task of the Tournament all the children felt that they didn't need to pay attention at all. They managed to blow _ten_ cauldrons up in _one day!_ And now he had to sit on the bench, with a cold wall behind him, looking on the dark maze and waiting for the champions to end the whole freaking Tournament. All four of them already ran into the labyrinth, so he expected about a hour of boredom.

A small pinch of pain from his left forearm reminded him of the Mark, which was getting darker every day now. Sometimes he thought about what will happen and about his part in it. It weren't nice thoughts.

People around him were talking and laughing. He leaned againts the wall and looked on the sky. A single bird, probably a hawk, flew there, his yellow eyes searching for a prey. Another erruption of laughter from the crowd below made him shot out to the Forbbiden Forest. After a moment, a thestral saw him and ate him. Severus almost chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a scream from the maze and then red sparkles above. _Miss Delacour is out_, thought Severus. Proffesor McGonagall disappeared in the maze and after a while returned with the said girl, who was trembling.

Severus waited.

The sky slowly darkened,

And then it came, like a lightning from the clear sky.

Pain in his forearm, so much that he wanted to yell.

He knew that the Mark burned black on his skin, but he only grabbed his arm and tightened his jaw.

He searched through the crowd to find Dumbledore. When he found him, he saw that the blue eyes were already looking on him. The older wizard shot a look on Severus' forearm and lifted his eyebrows in unspoken question.

Severus nodded.

Dumbledore frowned, but then adjusted his robes and stayed in his seat. Severus stood up and walked to the group of teachers on the edge of the lawn. There he stood and thought: _How did the old bastard make it? Who could help him? Pettigrew? I'm not sure if he would be able to think something out, with his brainpower..._

With a loud _crack_, Potter appeared on the lawn. He was holding Cedric Diggory and the Cup. He was covered in blood and dirt. Severus immediately saw that Diggory was dead. Harry kept saying: „He wanted me to bring his body back...to his parents..." and there were tears in his eyes. Severus felt quite sorry for him. Despite his arrogance and father-likeness, he was still a teenager, and he most probably saw how Diggory died. Not counting the Dark Lord's return.

Moody took Potter and walked with him to the castle, talking in calm tone. Severus frowned. Moody and his „constant vigilance!", taking the main witness away? Something was wrong in this picture...

Dumbledore looked to the castle, to the dead Diggory, back to the castle, and frowned. Then the usual calm in his eyes disappeared and instead there was fury. He sped off to the castle, McGonagall on his heels. Severus swore, took out his wand and ran after them.

_This is going to be a looooong night, _he thought.

* * *

**I solemnly swear that I'll try to update as soon as possible :D**

**~hervissa**


	2. ii: Pain

**I successfuly defeated the Christmas laziness and I actually wrote! Here's another drabble about Severus, this time about his return to Voldy :)**

**I hope that it's not much bad...and if you'll find any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them...thanks! :D**

**By the way, Merry Christmas (even that a little late ;)) and a Happy New Year 2013!**

**~hervissa**

* * *

**II. Pain**

Severus closed the gate behind him and adjusted his robes. Then he turned on spot and apparated.

When he opened his eyes, he stood in an old graveyard. The moon was on the sky and in its light Severus saw a big house, a manor of some kind, on nearby hill. He quickly observed his surroundings. There were graves, marble gravestones and a tall, pale figure in black robes standing at a statue of an angel. Severus froze. All his concentration was broken as he saw the Dark Lord. All his fears crept back and he wanted to run away, to hide, to wake up. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined Lily, her smile, her red hair, her green eyes...

It gave him the strenght to walk to the man with snake-like face, to kneel and kiss the hem of his robes-

_„Crucio."_ It was all Voldemort said. Thousand knives cutting his skin, hot metal in his veins, all-swallowing pain. Trashing on the ground, Severus forced himself not to scream and at the same moment he closed his mind. Dark Lord had a habit in exploring one's thoughts when torturing. It took all of his effort to do that.

When he thought that he will give up, it ended. Severus lay on the ground and stared on the darkened sky. A pale face appeared in his view. „You are pathetic, filthy traitor. After fourteen years of working for Dumbledore, you crawl here, to me, two hours late and expect what? A warm welcome and a hug?" Voldemort hissed. „My lord, let me explain. I ha-" Another Cruciatus landed on Severus. It lasted longer than the previous, and Severus had to bite himself into his tongue to prevent screams.

Voldemort lifted his wand. Severus tried not to move too much, because anything could bring the pain back. „My lord, I have Dumbledore's trust!" He said hastily.

For the third time, the Dark Lord pointed his wand on Severus, but now it wasn't only pain, there was a Legilimency at the same moment. He knew that everything depended on this moment. If Voldemort will believe what he saw, Dumbledore's mysterious plans could continue. If not, the old wizard will have to find another spy _and_ a new Potions master.

His Occlumency shields, protecting everything he needed to keep from the Dark Lord, were as good as usual, yet he still feared that Voldemort will get through. He kept his mouth shut and silently prayed for the end.

After some time, which seemed to Severus as ten hours, even that it probably was just a ten minutes, the Dark Lord's searching stopped and with it Voldemort lifted the Cruciatus, too. Severus lay on his back again, breathing heavily, and waited. He heard how Voldemort paced quietly around. Finally, the Dark Lord spoke. „It seems that you are telling me the truth, that you _are_ still loyal, despite all your actions. You shall remain at Hogwarts, and you will join the Order of the Phoenix, as my spy. You will be the snake on Dumbledore's chest, prepared to strike. Understood?" „Yes, my Lord. Thank you for your mercy. I'll serve you loyally," said Severus hastily. Trying hard not to wince with every sting of pain, he kneeled and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

„You may go now," waved Voldemort with his hand benevolently. Severus stood up, bowed and with another: „Thank you, my Lord," turned on spot-

„_Crucio._"

The power of the curse sent Severus again to the ground. He cursed himself for not paying attention. His relief on surviving dulled his senses.

He heard Voldemort speaking in his cold, emotion-less voice. „Just in case that you would want to tell something to somebody...remember that I am your master, and if you will deserve it, I will punish you."

With his jaw tightened, Severus stood up, bowed once again and apparated. When he opened his eyes, he was standing at the gate of Hogwarts. Sudden wave of pain forced him to lean against the metal bars and curse under his breath. Oh, how he _hated_ the Cruciatus! Even that the pain was just in the brain and nerves, the after-effects were pretty bad.

Severus took a deep breath and opened the gate. He stepped onto the grounds, closed it again and went to the castle, wincing whenever the pain errupted in his body.

Once inside, he kept in shadows and went right to Dumbledore's office. „Marshmallows," he grunted. _Marshmallows? Seriously? The lemon drops aren't enough? _He thought as the gargoyle moved aside and revealed the moving stairs. Severus let them to lift him to the door and knocked.

„Come in," called Dumbledore from inside.

Severus walked into the office and stopped at the older wizard's table. Dumbledore looked on him above his half-moon glasses and asked: „So? How did it went?" „He took it. I'm in," responded Severus, standing still. Dumbledore beamed. „Great! So you are prepared to be a double agent, Severus?" Severus snorted. „Do I really have to answer this, Dumbledore?"

The old wizard tilted his head to side and looked thoughtfuly on him. „No, I suppose you do not. Well," he put some parchments in a folder, „good night, Severus."

Without a single word, Severus turned and walked out of the office. Then he went to the dungeons, to his chambers, his usual unemotional cold mask in place, but pain, anger and fear boiling inside.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? One way or another, please, write a review... It takes just a little while...hmm?**

**I would offer you cookies for it, but unfortunately I ate them all yesterday ;)**

**~hervissa**


	3. iii: Revenge

**Hello again! Finally, I'm able to post another drabble...I had a lot of exams in school and also other things to do :/  
But I'll try to update more often, I promise ^_^**

**This drabble is, of course, from the end of PoA. It basically describes how Severus went to the Shack. I didn't put Hermione and Ron there at the end, because I just couldn't think out how would it happen :D**

**Read, review (pleeease!) & enjoy! :)**

* * *

**III. Revenge**

Severus picked up the goblet with the Wolfsbane potion and walked to Lupin's office. As usual, he wondered why was he doing it, why was he helping Lupin, one of the Marauders. Probably because the lycanthropy wasn't something Lupin could do something with, and because back in school, Lupin never actually _did_ something. Still, this whole year, he was helping Potter in all his troubles like night walks and every time just under Severus's nose. Like the damned parchment with the nicknames of the Marauders. Yeah, just something to insult everybody. _Insult everybody my ass,_ grimaced Severus as he approached the stairs in the back of the DADA classroom. He knocked on the door, but they opened after his touch. „Lupin?" Severus called.

Silence.

He shrugged, walked inside and looked around. Lupin wasn't there. _I hope that he will drink it until the night,_ thought Severus as he placed the goblet onto the table. He turned to leave, when suddenly an old yellow parchment caught his eye. Curiously, he moved some others things from it and looked on it. He was sure that it was the same he saw at Potter and which Lupin took away.

There was a big title „Marauder's Map" on the parchment. Severus felt a bitter taste in his mouth. _Marauders. _Always the bloody Marauders! No wonder that Lupin took it.

Severus picked it up and realized that it was a map of Hogwarts, of the castle and grounds, with all of the stairs, classrooms, offices and secret passages. And not just that, there were tiny little dots labelled with names, indicating where who was. There was Dumbledore, pacing in his office, Longbottom in the Gryffindor Common Room, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley in the library...

Severus wanted to trash the map, to burn it, to destroy it. Finally, he understood how it was that the Marauders never get caught and always were on places where they shouldn't, couldn't be. He felt the anger boiling inside him. He almost teared it apart, when he saw a single dot with the name „Remus Lupin", moving on the grounds to one of the secret passages. Severus didn't need the map to tell him what it was. He remembered it too well from one of the worst nights in his life. The Whomping Willow and the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack. Why was Lupin going there? Did he want to be reminded of good old times?

Severus thought about it for a moment. Lupin isn't the only one who knows about the tunnel...and what would be more suiting for an escaped prisoner than to hide in a house no one dares to step in?

He put the map back on the table and walked out of the office. He closed the door quietly behind him. No need to bring attention to himself - something he learned in very young age. Especially not by slamming doors.

His black robes billowed after him as he walked qiuckly through the castle, thinking about the damned Black, as he did for the most of the time since he first learned about the escape.

It was still strange to imagine Black as Dark Lord's right hand man. That was always Bellatrix, with her snarky comments, fierce nature, unbelievable duelling skills and reflexes faster than cobra's. Black couldn't match her. And besides, would he really betray his best friend? That was something that would rather suit Pettigrew...but apparently, it was the cowardly _rat_ who wanted to avenge Potter and Lily...

Severus felt the dull pain in his chest as always when he thought about it. His thoughts immediately shot to the moment he saw her lying on the floor, cold and yet still so beautiful...

He shook his head and kept the emotions inside him, as usual. With a sigh, he opened the door and stepped out to the grounds. The moon was already behind the clouds, silver streams shining on the dark grass. The Whomping Willow was unusually silent, even that the branches moved slightly. Severus quickly ran to it. He picked up a long twig from the ground and touched the trunk of the tree, easily dodging one particulary big branch, flying on his head. The Willow immediately froze.

Severus felt as if someone watched him, but quick look told him that he was alone. He crouched and stepped into the tunnel. Suddenly, he almost slipped on something. Cursing under his breath, he picked it up. It was some kind of cloth...

Severus took a few steps back to the entrance of the tunnel where the moon shone and observed it closely. Sudden realization dawned on him: it was the Invisibility Cloak. _Potter's _Invisibility Cloak. With a smirk, he put it over himself and dived into the darkness again.

When he finally arrived into the Shrieking Shack, he suppressed a shiver - and not from cold. He took his wand out under the Cloak and carefully walked up the stairs. He kept at the wall, because he didn't trust the old wood. It liked to creak in the worst moments.

Severus heard voices, coming from the biggest room upstairs. He immediately recognized Lupin, Granger - that meant that Potter and Weasley were there too. _Great. -_ and Black...the pain and anger rose inside him as he heard he third voice. Even that Azkaban made it harsher, it still held the same arrogance as ever. Severus tightened the grip on his wand and took a few steps forward so he could actually hear what they were saying. It was something about Peter Pettigrew and Animagi...

Quietly, Severus opened the door a little. It creaked as he strode inside. All the people in the room - Black and Lupin in one corner, Potter, Granger and Weasley, who apparently had an injured leg, in the other - stared on it. Then Lupin took a few steps forward. He would collide with Severus, if the latter didn't stepped aside.

„No one there..." Lupin said.

„This place is haunted," said Ron. Severus rolled his eyes under the Cloak.

„No, it's not," replied Lupin. He started talking about his werewolf side, about the Willow, about the Marauders. Severus already knew almost all of it, but he listened anyway. And then Potter asked: „So that's why Snape doesn't like you, because he thought you were in on the joke?"

„That's right," sneered Severus and pushed the Cloak off himself.

As he began to talk to Black and Lupin, he couldn't suppress a triumphiant smile on his face. In Black's eyes, there was hatred beyond hell, but there was fear, too.

The children started to interfere, but Severus didn't care.

And then they attacked him.

Normally, he would stop the spells easily with a flick of his wand, but he didn't expect it. Not from _children_.

As he collided with the wall, for an unkown reason he remembered the blows he get from his father. And then the darkness surrounded him.

** oOoOo**

When Severus woke up, he was lying on his back in the grass. He blinked slowly. Then the memories from earlier that evening kicked in. Immediately, he jumped up and took his wand out. There were two bundles of clothing on the ground, one of them torn apart. Severus frowned.

And then he heard a howl from the Forbidden Forest. His eyes shot to the full moon in the sky and pieces in his mind clicked together. _Lupin didn't take his potion tonight. Fuck. So there isn't just an escaped prisoner on the grounds, but also a goddamned werewolf._

Severus took a deep breath. He wasn't a teenager anymore, and he was more than able to fight, even a fully grown beast. Right now, he needed to know where was Black, and where were the children - because no matter what they did, they didn't deserve a werewolf bite.

He looked around, when suddenly something shining caught his eye. Down at the lake, there was something silver...and also, there was a hundred of dementors.

Severus lifted his wand and prepared to cast a Patronus, when he realized that there already was one. That shining thing was a silver stag - or at least something that _looked_ like a stag - running on the shore, chasing the dementors away. Severus knew only person who had a stag as the Patronus. James Potter. But he was dead, Severus saw his body...

That meant that it was his son. _Quite impressive_, he thought. He immediately dismissed it and instead considered casting his own Patronus, but then he saw that the Potter's one was strong enough. So he waited.

After a while, the dementors were all gone and Severus saw two figures lying on the shore, seeming unconsious. He carefully walked to the lake, wand still tightly in his hand.  
Black and Potter, both lying on the ground.  
Severus slowly smiled.

_Revenge is sweet, Black._

* * *

**Pa-da-da-daaam. I expect another week or so before I'll post the next one ;)**

**Hope you're all doing all right! :D**

**~hervissa :)**


	4. iv: Words That Hurt

**Hello again, my fellow readers! I don't know how, but I updated much, much sooner that I thought I will! Yaaay! :D  
Special thanks to ****_unspeakable49, _****who is not just a good reviewer, but also an amazing author - go check her stories! ;)**

**This short drabble fits into the Goblet of Fire, some time after the lesson with Unforgivables.  
Hope you'll like it :)**

**As *always* - read, review & enjoy!**

* * *

**IV. Words That Hurt**

There was something about Moody that made Severus nervous. It wasn't just the blasted eye or the fact that Mad-eye was an Auror, but something more, an aura of mystery. Aura of danger.  
Since the moment Severus discovered that Moody will be teaching at Hogwarts, he was still on alert. He was sure that sooner or later will Mad-eye try to find some dirt on him. After all, with Severus' past...  
Severus tore his mind from those thoughts as he walked into the staff room with a bunch of parchments in his hand. He sat down at his table in the corner of the room and began to grade the tests. Of course, most of them were terrible. _Bunches of dunderheads, that's what they are._

With a loud thuds of his staff Moody walked in, accompanied with McGonagall. He was apparently talking about his first lessons with the Gryffindors. Severus pushed down the urge to sneer. „And I'm telling you, Minerva, the fourth-years were the most curious of them all, they were. So I took some spiders from my personal collection -„ „You still have them? Ugh," shuddered McGonagall. „They are nice, when you get to know them, trust me. Well, as I was saying, I took some spiders and showed the bravest pupils of Hogwarts the Unforgivables." „You did what?!" shrieked McGonagall. „Hey, they need to know what is waiting for them outside. And Dumbledore knows about it. And besides, they liked it!"

„Fourth years, just a bunch of young teenagers, and you showed them the _Unforgivables_? Didn't you think a little? What about Potter? Or - or Longbottom?" asked McGonagall sharply. Severus leaned aback in his chair so he could hear them better.  
Moody snorted: „Potter? Pff, he was all right. Little wide-eyed, like all of them, but all right. Longbottom looked pretty bad, when I think about it now...but only when I had that spider under Cruciatus. You know, when it just scrumble and trash...but don't worry, Miss Granger - by the way, very bright student, she is - stopped it. And I talked with Longbottom afterwards. Gave him a nice book about Herbology, I did. He'll be all right, trust me. At least, he now understands better about what happened. He grows up, he must know what have his parents been through! It's quite possible that one day Bellatrix will want to make him dance in pain too!"  
McGonagall sighed. „Alastor, please. Be more gentle about that boy. And that goes or Potter too," she added. Moody growled something in response, took a big gulp from his hip-flask and left the room, his magical eye rolling in its socket.

After a while, McGonagall walked to Severus and asked quietly: „Severus? Are you all right?" Severus blinked a few times. „Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?" he responded automatically. „Well, you are gripping that quil so hard that it might break," said Minerva carefully.  
He looked on the said thing and put it on the table, on the pile of parchments waiting to be graded. Then he put his head into his hands.  
„Just memories, Minerva. Memories of hurtful words," he said quietly. And with that, he stood up and swept from the room.

* * *

**Most of my exams is over, so I'll be able to write more - of course, mostly in school :D It's unbelievable how easy the writing comes there :) And the faces of the teachers, who are trying to deduce what the hell are you doing - priceless XD**

**Bye, for nowwww! And if you'll take another minute for the reviewing, you'll get a coookie!  
(::) ...nice, isn't it?**

**~hervissa :)**


	5. v: Black Fury

**A/N: Hello again! Long time no seen ;) I had too much things to do and too little of the free time...**

**But here's another drabble for you all! This time, it's from OotP, and it should fit into March 1995 :)**

**Read, enjoy and pleeeeease, review! *dobby's eyes* :)**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**VII. Black Fury**

With a loud crack Severus apparated on the street. One of his boots ended up in a puddle full of muddy water and he swore as he tried to put it out. Finally, he managed to struggle it out and with a quick _Scourgify _he cleaned the mud from it.

Then he adjusted his robes, looked on the both sides of the street to see if he was alone, and then he concentrated. Almost immediately, the Grimmauld Place 12 appeared. Walking up the few stairs at the front door, Severus reached for the doorbell, but then he remembered the screeching of Walburga Black. No matter how amusing it was to see Black dealing with the portrait, Severus didn't need a headache on the top of his problems.  
He knocked loudly and waited.

The door opened and Molly Weasley beamed at him.

„There you are, Severus! We were thinking that you got lost!" she smiled. Molly was probably the only member of the Order who could say something like that without sounding like she was suspecting him from something. Severus still didn't understand why was she so nice to him, why did she keep inviting him to the dinners, no matter how many times he refused, why did she try to keep Black at leash so he wouldn't have so many comments.

Severus knew from experience that nothing good lasted long, so he just tried to be...well, if not nice, then at least more polite to her than to the others.

Molly closed the door behind him and tried to take his cloak from him. „That's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I won't be here for long," he smiled a little and walked to the kitchen, where the Order was already sat, clearly waiting just for him. The only one who was missing was Lupin, but that was understandable - the moon was full tonight.

„I'm sorry that I'm late, the meeting was longer than I expected," Severus said and took a seat. Black glared at him, hatred and contempt in his eyes, and Snape was sure that sooner or later, the ex-prisoner will start hissing insults on him.

Dumbledore nodded and asked: „Did something new happen? Or did Voldemort found another way how to get into the Department of Mysteries?"

Severus shook his head.

„He's still trying, but I don't think that he will discover something we didn't watch out for. He's getting quite...frustrated about it." He surpressed a wince as he remembered the last outburst of anger. Instead, he took a deep breath.

„But the Death Eaters he freed from Azkaban are back in fight. Ten new people to cause chaos once the Dark Lord will come out from hidding. Bellatrix is probably the most dangerous from them - to take her out we will need a lot of luck. She's still as deadly as she was in the First War," he said, looking at the people around him.

Moody stared on the table, but his magical eye was aimed at Severus, who didn't like it at all. Molly and Arthur were looking at each other, worried expressions on their faces. Tonks was twirling her wand in her fingers in a manner which almost resembled the Dark Lord. Dumbledore, calm as ever, thoughtfully tapped his fingers on the table. And Black was sneering on Severus, leaning aback in his seat. It looked like the news about his dear cousin didn't bother him at all. However, Severus noted that Sirius was gripping the arm of his chair so much that his knuckles turned white.

Finally, Dumbledore nodded and said: „That's certainly not good, Severus. But we will manage," he smiled a little and turned to Mr. Weasley. They began talking about the Ministry and how many people could be on Voldemort's side, so Severus relaxed a little and seated himself more comfortably in the chair. He let his thoughts wander off, when suddenly he heard Sirius saying quietly: „Having fun, Snivellus?" Severus certainly wasn't in a mood for an argument with Black, so he just replied: „Leave me alone and go clean something, will you?" „I will when you will stop pretending, Snivellus," snorted Sirius. „What made the meeting longer, I wonder? Torturing Muggles? Nice chatting with the Azkaban escapees? Discussing shampoos with Malfoy?" Severus gritted his teeth but forced himself to stay calm and in his usual emotionless voice he said: „Shut up, Black."

Sirius leaned across the table and whispered: „Oh, so you don't enjoy torturing and killing? That's hard to believe, sorry. I know you, Snivellus. You haven't changed even a little bit. You _are_ just another scumy Death Eater, no matter how hard you pretend otherwise. You just have fun with your friends, don't you?"

Severus's temper, inherited from Tobias, finally exploded.

„So you think that trying not to blow up my cover so I can keep spying for the Order is fun? That lying to the Dark Lord is easy as one of your pathetic jokes? That being the target of your precious cousin's bad moods, like I was today, is funny? And that knowing that any mistake, any failed plan will achieve me a punishment, most likely Cruciatus, is nothing? Do you think that? _Do you, Black?!" _he shouted, standing up.

He realized that everyone was looking on him, some of them pretty thunderstrucked.

Sirius had his mouth open, trying to find some kind of comeback, but no sound came out. He was no longer leaning aback on the chair.

Seeing the twinkle of fear, surprise and pure confusion in Black's eyes was quite satisfacting for Severus. Still, it wasn't worth his loss of temper - he hated that. Wearing emotions on the sleeve wasn't a clever idea, not for someone like him. So he tried as much as he could to hide them all.

From the corner of his eye Severus saw Molly opening her mouth to say something. Last thing he wanted to hear now was being pityed by the others.

He shot one last hateful look to Sirius and left, even that Molly called: „Severus! Wait!" The halls of the house were too dark and too creepy for his liking. He was never more relieved to see the front door.

Once outside, he took a deep breath and felt a wave of tiredness spreading through his body. He felt like he was a teenager again and just had another terrible fight with Tobias. All he wanted to do was to curl in a corner and ignore everything.

The door creaked and Severus jumped. Quickly, he turned around, expecting to see Molly's worried face, but instead, he saw Dumbledore, standing in the doorway.

„Are you all right, Severus?" the older wizard asked in a quiet voice. Severus snorted: „You are supposed to be the cleverest one here. Tell me." Dumbledore looked on him with a strange glint in his eyes. After a while, he spoke: „You know, you don't have to do this, Severus. You can just stop, if it's too much."

„You know I can't do that, Dumbledore," said Severus coldly. „Please, tell my sincerest apologies to Mrs. Weasley."

He turned on the spot and apparated, leaving Dumbledore standing there, a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~hervissa :)**


End file.
